Die For Me
by keL-rebecca
Summary: Akabane is known to many as a ruthless killer. But when he goes to save a girl, he doesn't realize that slowly, he's falling for her. However, what if his murdering instincts take over him? Will he be able to save her from himself?
1. Default Chapter

Die For Me

By keL-rebecca

Disclaimer: The characters of GetBackers or rather GetBackers as a whole does not belong to me. However, since I'm placing a new character I made up, I own at least one in this story. Oh, and the plot is strictly mine as well. That's all.

OnE

_The Importance of Helping_

That night was particularly different from the ones that had gone by. The air was cold and silent, as though it was waiting for something big to happen. The cool blue moon was perfectly round and still. It, too, seemed to be restraining itself from producing too much light. The gray clouds of the night remained at its sides, ready to hide it anytime in case something terrible did happen.

Amongst the dark and slightly glowing shadows, a man clad in black walked home. He was Kuroudo Akabane, a Transporter. His face was expressionless as nothing was near to amusing him. He wondered if he could have some more "fun" on the way back to his house, a place that no one knew, but alas, he was out of luck. Everyone seemed to have been already tucked in their beds, fast asleep and just waiting for the sun to greet them a good morning the next day. The man found this idea rather boring and quickened his pace so he could at least entertain himself at home.

Just as he was about to turn into a corner that led to a main street he heard a scream. It was short yet shrieked, and it sounded as though it was coming from somewhere nearby. He turned to what he thought was the direction of the sound and began to go to it. Whoever it was he was sure he was about to find a bit of fun.

He stopped at another alleyway much darker than the one he had been walking along. His sharp eyes adjusted to the lack of light and saw a teenage girl running towards him. His first thought was to slice her fragile body into several pieces so that his thirst for blood would be satisfied, but then he saw an old man, balding and had a beer belly, who was following the girl with a broken bottle of beer in one hand and was shouting for her to stop. Akabane, or Dr. Jackal as his clients called him, quickly realized the situation.

The kid saw him and said, "Help! Please help me!" in a desperate manner. It was obvious that she had been running for some time with her legs hardly able to carry him across the length of the alley. Akabane made it easy for her and met her halfway, catching her in his arms. He felt her shivering and knew that she was terribly frightened.

"Now, now," he whispered. "Just get behind me and close your eyes. You might not like what you are about to see," As soon as the girl had done as she was told, Dr. Jackal focused his attention to the old geezer. "Hello there, Mr. Pedophile. You should know better than to chase little girls late at night. They need their sleep,"

"Who the fuck are you?" asked the man angrily in reply. "Hey Shinji! Get your ass in front of me right now, or else I'm gonna have to give you another beating 'till sunrise! Shinji!"

"Your voice irritates me," said Akabane calmly. "And since I don't think you're going to shut yourself up, it would be my pleasure to do it for you," He moved his hand in the manner of opening a fan, but instead of a handmade one to appear four knives fanned out. The old man stopped.

"What? You're gonna kill me?" the man said, mocking. "The police station is only a few meters away. You're going to get caught in the act,"

"You have no idea what you're saying," continued Akabane. He had a smile on his face. "I'm not like other murderers. My works are always fast and clean. And if you think I'm going to give you time to scream, you're dead wrong," With that he threw the knives at the man. Two hit him in the forehead while the other two reached his chest, particularly where his heart was. In an instant he was gone.

Dr. Jackal's smile widened, until he felt someone pulling his tuxedo from behind. He turned to face the kid he had saved. "It's over, my dear. No need to cry," He stared as a pretty face smiled up at him. The girl was a foot shorter than he was, her hair a beautiful silvery white and her eyes a dark gray. She was slender and flawless, though at that moment her face and ragged clothes were dirty. Her baggy outfit was torn and patched up.

"Arigatō, oniisan," she said. Her voice was soft and sweet but a bit low. "No one has ever done anything for me before. How can I repay you?"

"That was nothing," said Akabane. "I should be the one thanking you. Now there's no need for me to find enjoyment. But may I ask, who was that man and why was he chasing you like a dog?"

Shinji's face turned gloomy. "He was my master. I'm a beggar, you see, and we have a boss to whom we give our earnings. My friends and I have been trying to escape from him but he always succeeds in finding us. Tonight, we decided that we should all try our luck individually, and I volunteered to go first. Unfortunately, someone must've informed him of our plans because there was no way he could've known as we had discussed it while we were out on the streets. Thank goodness you were here. I can't thank you enough, mister..?"

"Jackal," The man said. "Dr. Jackal's my name. And you are?"

"I'm Yakashiro Shinji. Sorry for not introducing myself at once," She bowed down in respect.

"Shinji, are you hungry?"

The girl nodded. "Are we going to eat, Jackal-san?" She sounded happy.

"It's already one in the morning, but there are stalls still open downtown. Would you like me to treat you, Shinji-chan?"

"Really?" Shinji said unbelievably. "Oh, thank you, Jackal-san! I haven't eaten in days. I'll pay you back somehow,"

Akabane lowered his face to Shinji's. "Now what did I just say? When someone treats you it's supposed to be free, am I right?" He grinned at her, making her blush. "Is something the matter?"

"Uh no, no," lied Shinji, still red. "I'm fine. So, are we going now?"

"Of course," Akabane pulled his hat down a bit to cover his eyes. "I'm not going to keep you waiting,"

They found a noodle stand nearby. Akabane watched Shinji finish a hot bowl in five minutes and order a larger one, only to devour it in seven. Akabane found himself getting amused for some reason. He thought about this on the way home. Why would he smile at some strange little girl eating noodles? He knew Ginji was someone that could entertain him because of his hidden strength and wildness; so was the hot-tempered Ban. But such a small creature that could hold a world record for being the fastest in eating newly cooked noodles? It felt weird.

After Shinji had eaten, she saw that Akabane was staring at her. She blushed again and asked, "I-is there something on my face, Jackal-san?"

"Do you have anywhere to go, Shinji-chan? The old fart's dead. Where do you live?"

Shinji shook her head. "Tanaka-san never gave us a home. We would usually find shelter under the waiting sheds or the bridge. The police always find us, though, and they'd tell us to go away. They don't know that all of us are already orphans. Once, representatives from the orphanage offered to take care of us, but Tanaka-san told them he was our guardian. At that time there only saw four of us so they believed him, but in reality we're thirty-six children all working for him. He never allowed us to play or do anything else but beg. It was like we were his property,"

"One last question," said Akabane.

"What is it?"

"Would you like to share my apartment?"

Shinji was taken aback. "W-what are you suggesting, Jackal-san? That I live with you?"

"Why not?" asked Akabane with a smile. "I live by myself, and you don't have to pay for anything since my work gives me so much. I'll provide you with everything you need and want: clothes, food, cable TV, manga; name it and I'll give it to you. Oh, and I'll send you back to school. That is, if you still want to study,"

"But.. I'll just be a burden to you, Jackal-san," said Shinji. "I'm sure of it. I'm a troublemaker, and people might complain about me. What will they think of you when they see me? They might say bad things about you; spread all kinds of rumor. That kind of stuff. I can't put you in that situation," She stopped when she felt her face being lifted. Her eyes met Akabane's.

"I don't care," he said softly. "Even I don't know why I'm doing this but I want to. If you say yes to my offer, I swear I won't let anyone say anything bad about you or me. Besides, everyone else is afraid of me. They wouldn't dare spread false rumors,"

"Why are they afraid of you, Jackal-san? Did you do anything wrong?"

"I don't think so," said Akabane casually. "For them it's wrong, but it's alright for me. I don't care anyway. Let them think what they want to think. Their brains will surely melt with all the poison they're feeding them. Poor pathetic freaks. They have nothing else to do,"

Shinji was puzzled. How could anyone be afraid of someone so nice and caring like Dr. Jackal? It didn't make sense. Maybe he was a mysterious person? It made her madly curious.

"Jackal-san?" She began. "If I agree to live with you, will I get to see the real you? I mean, you seem to appear different to others. I want to see the other side of Jackal-san. It might not be anything like the one I'm talking to right now. And you helped me so this will be my way of thanking you,"

"So is that a 'yes', Shinji-chan?"

"Um.. Yes?"

Akabane smiled even more. "That's a good answer," he said to her. "I wasn't going to accept any other. Now then, shall I take you to your new home? You need rest. Tomorrow I'll take you shopping. Would that be alright?"

"That's more than alright, Jackal-san!" replied Shinji cheerfully. "Thank you so much!"

Akabane couldn't explain what he was feeling at that moment. Could it have been satisfaction or bliss, he wasn't really sure. It was a mixture of emotions burning in his heart as he accepted Shinji's thankful smile. What was in her that made him feel so good?

He was about to find that out the hard way.

* * *

Author's Note: I wasn't inspired by anyone this time around so I might take a while to update this. I'm so sorry.- I'll try my best, just like in my Gundam Seed fanfic. But I got the title from a short thing a friend of mine commented on her own work in deviantart. I loved the way it sounded. Anyhow, I cut the chapter at this point because it was getting too long for me. I want the pace of the story to be a bit slower this time. I haven't had enough sleep (I didn't sleep for one whole day) and so I'm feeling a bit high. Thank you for reading. - 


	2. The Importance of Basic Needs

TwO

_The Importance of Basic Needs_

It read two fifteen AM in the digital clock on top of Akabane's side table in his apartment when he and Shinji arrived. The lights were brought to life, and the beggar marveled at the elegance of the place. The living room was classically arranged. There was a large sofa covered in shiny black leather backed up against the wall, on either side of it two pots of indoor plants towered halfway up the ceiling. In front of the couch was a low coffee table; its structure was made of bamboo and with its surface was topped with a glass, underneath it a black silk cloth. There was a thin white vase placed on it containing a single red rose. Beside the table were two smaller armrest chairs, also wrapped in leather. A painting depicting a dark portrait of a man was put up on the wall just above the sofa. The marble floor of the living room was protected with a black-and-white striped carpet.

Her eyes moving to the kitchen, Shinji was once again amazed. It was the type of hi-tech kitchen she often saw in display TVs of electronic shops. Everything was stainless steel, from the cabinets to the sink, from the worktable at the middle of the room to the refrigerator. The only thing that didn't have a metallic shine was the wooden piece of wood hanging above the counter beside the stove, which was used for organizing the metal pots and pans, and ladles and a few knives. Everything was clean and in place.

"Wow, Jackal-san!" exclaimed Shinji, turning to her savior. "You're so rich! I've never seen a house like this one!"

"And I shall share all of this with you, Shinji my dear," said Akabane with a charming smile. "Later I'm going to show you your room, but right now you're gonna have to take a bath. I'm going to put new sheets and I won't allow them to get dirty that easily. The bathroom's around that corner,"

"Okay," Shinji headed for the bathroom after Akabane handed her a velvety towel. She opened the door and nearly fainted. Why was every room such a surprise? The bathroom was as bright as could be, fashioning white tiles on the walls that shone because of the equally white light on the ceiling. There was a bathtub on one side hidden by white curtains with hints of black blots as a design. The sink was a tall one, above it a light blue medicine cabinet with a mirror that contained several bottles of medicines and bathroom supplies. The shower was at another end of the room, a translucent glass box wherein at least three people could fit in. Adjacent it was the porcelain toilet, its water clear and smelled clean. Shinji took in all of the beauty and found herself stretching, her bones and muscles relaxing as she prepared to dip herself in the bathtub.

She opened the hot water tap and waited for the tub to fill. She locked the door and began peeling off her clothes. Completely naked, she patiently waited and walked back and forth across the room. Steam started to accumulate, signaling Shinji to start taking a bath. She stepped into the water ever so carefully, making sure her skin got used to the temperature. It wasn't so bad so she quickly submerged her body with only her head above the water.

"Ah…" She sighed. Never in her life had she been able to take a bath in a tub. Well, maybe only once, but she had forgotten the feeling of it. She saw a small towel at the edge of the tub and dunked it in the water, afterwards placing it on top of her head. Another sigh escaped her lips. It was sheer delight.

Akabane was almost finished arranging Shinji's new room when he heard her call him. He let go of the red pillowcases he had retrieved from a large pile of bedroom accessories in the hallway closet and rushed to the bathroom. Knocking, he asked, "Is there anything you need, Shinji-chan?"

"Um, kind of," said Shinji hesitantly. "I… I don't have changing clothes, Jackal-san. I can't come out with only a towel on…"

"Of course," said Akabane. "I'll let you borrow mine first. Give me a second," He went to his bedroom and came back with a pair of pants and a white shirt. "Here you go, Shinji-chan. I do hope these will fit you,"

"Anything will fit me," The door was opened slightly. A bony hand appeared, searching. "Thank you,"

Akabane handed her the clothes, but before that he gave her a kiss on the hand. "You're most welcome, Shinji,"

Behind the door, Shinji's face turned a dark red.

* * *

Nine hours later, after Shinji had enough sleep, Akabane took her downtown where the malls and shops were scattered all around like toys in a children's playroom. Shinji looked up at all buildings surrounding them, and at that moment she felt so small. At the same time she felt excited. Jackal was taking her shopping for the first time. Why, the more she thought about it, the more she realized that Jackal was letting her experience all the things she had never gotten to do before. Being with him was like reclaiming the life she was supposed to have if Tanaka hadn't seen her after her parents had died all of a sudden. 

She went back to reality as Akabane led her inside a clothes store. It was a huge place, with some clothes hanging on racks and others folded neatly and stacked up on shelves and tables. There was air conditioning and Shinji had to pull the coat Akabane had lent her closer to her thin body. A tall woman wearing a pink halter and a skirt reaching down to her knees in the same color approached them, smiling.

"Good morning, Miss," she greeted. Her voice was lovely. "How may I help you? Is there anything in particular you're looking for?"

Shinji didn't know what to answer, but before she could speak Akabane replied, "She doesn't have any clothes at all. The one she's wearing right now is mine. Do you have any casual clothes? I don't want anything fancy. I want clothes that she can wear at home,"

"Certainly, sir," said the woman. "Right this way,"

Shinji was given a lot of choices, and of course Akabane let her decide on anything she wanted. It was hard for her because there were a ton of clothes.

"Would you like me to help you then?" asked Akabane while he sat cross-legged on a wooden bench in the shop. Shinji gave a shy nod. "Alright. The only way we can do this is through a fashion show,"

"What!"

* * *

The blazing sun beat down harshly upon the city. People were going to and fro, busy and serious-faced. However, amongst the crowd of businessmen and average office workers, two men have failed in finding a new client… yet again. 

"Ban-chan!" whined Amano Ginji, blond and wearing a green vest over a white shirt and green shorts. "It's too hot out here! Can't we find shade under a tree or something? The park's only a block away,"

"Stop complaining and give out flyers," said Mido Ban, a tall brown-haired figure sporting a white long-sleeved shirt with a triangular tail at the back and a pair of tight purple pants. "We've run out of dough. You know better than to slack off. It's been two weeks since we had our last job,"

Ginji sighed. "But I'm getting a headache, Ban-chan. Besides, it's already lunchtime. Aren't we going to eat yet?"

"We're not going to eat until we find a client," replied Ban, handing out more flyers to people who were disinterested and threw the pieces of paper in the trashcan. "And didn't you just eat? Don't be such a slob!"

"That was only half a piece of bread, Ban-chan!" protested Ginji. "Please, I need more food! Or at least protection from this heat!"

"Fine, fine! I hate it when you whine like a dog," Ban placed the remaining flyers he had in his pocket. "Shade it is then, but no food!"

"Oh thanks, Ban-chan!" said Ginji happily, standing up from the hot cemented floor. "There's a shop over there. They have a large shade," The two Get Backers crossed the street and rested in front of a clothes shop. Ban sat down while leaning against the wall while Ginji looked through the glass window where a tall mannequin wearing all red was displayed. His eyes followed the dress trailing down when he saw the people inside the store. "Hey Ban-chan?"

"What?" asked Ban, lighting a cigarette.

"Have you ever seen Akabane-san shopping before?"

"No," Ban looked up at Ginji. "Why?"

"It's 'cause he's in there doing just that,"

Ban spit out his cigarette. "Are you getting delusional? Dr. Jackal doesn't go out in public! And that's a shop for women, you idiot!"

"I know, Ban-chan," replied Ginji while still looking through the window. "He's with his girlfriend,"

This time Ban had to stand up. He joined Ginji in spying and saw that his partner wasn't lying. Standing there was Kuroudo Akabane, a.k.a. Dr. Jackal, killer and Transporter, and he was caressing the face of a young girl.

It didn't feel right to witness that scene.

* * *

"Jackal-san," began Shinji. They had finished shopping, ending up with a total of twenty bags full of clothes, shoes, and accessories. They were having a late lunch in a pizza restaurant. "I don't know where to start. You've been treating me since yesterday, and I know I shouldn't think about paying you back but I feel guilty. I'm doing no service to you whatsoever and yet I get payment. I have to do something for you no matter what. Just tell me what you want done and I'll do it to the best of my ability," 

Akabane thought for a while. "I don't understand why you keep on insisting to repay me in one way or another. Can't you just enjoy this freedom I'm giving you? That's all I ask of you, Shinji-chan, to be happy and content now that I'm taking care of you,"

"But what about you, Jackal-san? It can't always be about me. This is only our second day together but you've already given me so much. I can't be totally happy when I know that I'm always the one being carried around on your back,"

"You're probably the only person I've met who doesn't like receiving without giving in return," said Akabane. "I don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing to be that way but alright. Fine with me. I'll give you something to do in exchange for my providing you with everything,"

"Yay!" rejoiced Shinji. "So, what will my job be?"

Akabane had to assign her to a role that would seem easy at first but really isn't. He pulled down his hat, and with a smirk said, "You shall be my lover,"

"Hm? What was that, Jackal-san?"

"I said," Akabane, without warning, leaned towards Shinji until their faces were a mere inch away from each other. "I want you to be my lover," He gave her a quick peck on the lips and went back to his seat wearing a smile. "I hope the job's enough for you, Shinji-chan… Shinji-chan?"

The girl had fainted, blushing from head to toe.

* * *

Author's Note: Hehehe. I know this one's under Tragedy as well, but I thought that before I give you guys the hard-core stuff (e.g. gory scenes) I should slowly adjust the mood starting with happy and perky and peaceful. It won't last that long, though. I also want to get to the bloody and angsty parts. That's my writing specialty, the bull's eye in my target (I made this up). As you can see I'm not very good with icky sweet scenes. I know Dr. Jackal wasn't supposed to be this lovable, but he'll b able to get his real character back during the dark chapters. Wahaha. 

Oh yeah. I don't have an updating schedule, but I can tell you to expect me to update every week, more specifically every weekend. I have a ton of things to do in school before the year ends so there's hardly enough time to do this. Anyway, I hope you continue (or start) reading this fanfic of mine. I will also appreciate it if you give me reviews. Good or bad, I don't care. Good reviews urge me to go on writing while bad reviews help me to improve my style. Either way, reviews make my day. -Thank you!


	3. The Importance of Privacy

ThReE

_The Importance of Privacy_

Three days had passed since Akabane adopted Shinji. It wasn't the official type of adoption, as the Transporter had no plans to have a child, by blood or by papers. The idea didn't please him, and besides, he had assigned the young girl to be his lover.

Shinji awoke to the smell of breakfast. She had tasted Akabane's cooking for herself, and he was far from being bad considering that he had never peeked inside a cookbook or had watched a single cooking show. He said that he simply went with his instincts and that his sense of smell was so sharp that he was able to recognize the goodness of a food's taste just by sniffing it once. It was a useful gift, he said, especially to his job.

That was one thing that Shinji wanted to know, though. What was Dr. Jackal's job anyway? He said he wasn't really in the field of medicine, more like the opposite of it. The details were quite vague and thinking about it made Shinji's head hurt. Not that it was crucial to find out more about it. The shadiness of it made it more interesting was all.

Sliding her feet into a pair of dog-shaped slippers that Akabane had let her purchase, Shinji got out of her bed and went to the kitchen. The wonderful smell of moist white rice and buttery scrambled eggs greeted her, making her empty stomach rumble. She went to the bathroom to wash her face before she sat at the table in front of her rice bowl, chopsticks, and a glass of fresh orange juice. Akabane served her steaming rice. Shinji waited for him to be seated before she got her portion of the viands of eggs, fish, and crunchy vegetables.

"I have to leave you today, Shinji-chan," said Akabane. "A client called last night, and the job needs to be done right away. I don't know if I'll be back late but don't wait up. You're free to go anywhere you like, but make sure you bring your cellphone with you. Am I clear?"

"But I hardly know how to use that cordless phone, Jackal-san," said Shinji. "I've seen people carrying them around all the time but there's just too many buttons to press. That manual wasn't very helpful, either,"

"Just make sure you carry it with you. You don't need to answer my calls. You just have to keep it open and I'll know where you are," explained Akabane calmly. "However, it will be best if you learn the basics. It's not always an assurance even if your phone's turned on,"

"I understand," said Shinji. "I'll take the manual with me. It's a small book anyway," She wondered if she was going to stay at the apartment or go back to where her friends were. How were they doing?

"You know the rules," reminded Akabane. They had finished eating and he was in front of the open door ready to leave. "I'm not going to let you be captured again by some dirty old man. I want you back here before seven-thirty. I'll call and check on you,"

Shinji nodded several times, smiling. It felt heartwarming to know that Akabane was being somewhat overprotective. He didn't look like someone who could possess so much care in his heart. Shinji's smile went away when the older man kissed her on the cheek, replaced by a heavy blush.

* * *

"I'm telling you, we saw Dr. Jackal shopping with his girlfriend. Why don't you believe me?" said Ban, seated in front of the counter at the Honky Tonk café. "The manager raised an eyebrow.

"Does he even know anybody else except for the Get Backers and his victims?" Natsumi questioned innocently. "He's not exactly a socialite,"

"Well yeah," said Ginji, drinking his tea. "But maybe he has a secret life or something,"

"That bastard doesn't have a life," protested Mido. "You know what I think?"

"What?" asked the other three.

"I think Jackal has this mind-controlling power," Ban explained, acting his words out. "He used it to lure that girl into his trap. He's acting all nice around her, but what she doesn't know is that after a certain period of time he'll suddenly pounce on her and eat her alive!"

"Um, Ban-chan, could you get off me please?" Ginji requested.

"Oh, sorry Ginji," Ban got off of him and dusted himself. "Anyway, it's most likely that he'll do that, the monster,"

"Even if we could say that Akabane-san is a killer," said Natsumi. "I don't think he has supernatural powers or anything like that,"

"And how do you know that, Natsumi-chan?" Ban asked in between gritted teeth.

"I don't know. I just do," replied Natsumi. What Ban was irritated about was the fact that she kept on smiling. He looked at the direction of the window, and his eyes widened.

"There she is! There's Akabane's girlfriend!" shouted Ban. He pointed at a girl passing by with white hair and wearing a pair of overalls. "C'mon, Ginji!"

"Wha?" Ginji was pulled out of the café before he could resist. He and Ban spied on the girl, hiding behind poles, trash cans, mailboxes, walls, trees, buses, dogs, and other things and places they saw as they followed her closely. "Why are we doing this, Ban-chan? This isn't work,"

"This is voluntary work, Ginji," said Ban in a whisper. "We are going to save that girl from being further played with. There's nothing in return, but hey, at least we can stop Jackal's evil ways. It will be our small victory,"

"I didn't know you're this benevolent, Ban-chan," smiled Ginji. "Usually you'd want money for our services,"

"There are always exceptions," said Ban, smiling back at him. "And this is one exception we can't possibly ignore,"

* * *

Akabane looked up at the stack of towering metal buildings in Infinity City. A grin formed on his pointed face, feeling the heavy air of the place due to its unknown history. Visiting there was always so unexpected.

"Dr. Jackal," A man appeared out of nowhere in a sleek gray tuxedo. "My master thanks you for coming. Please come this way,"

"Oh, this will be fun," said Akabane to himself. He walked behind the man, his hat covering his thin eyes. They went inside a small structure, which turned out to be an elevator, and off to the top floor they were lifted. Once out, a long hallway greeted them.

"Master is at the end of this hall, Dr. Jackal," said the messenger. "However, you cannot meet him in person. There are several doors within the walls leading to other rooms. That is where you will be waiting for instructions. Your payment will also be discussed in the process,"

"Who is this master of yours?" inquired Jackal. "Why won't he see me personally?"

"I'm afraid I was forbidden to speak of my Master's true identity," answered the man. "He requires you to give him a bit of privacy,"

"I see. I won't insist anymore,"

"Good. Let's be on our way, Dr. Jackal,"

_I'll find out for myself soon enough_, thought Akabane. He and the messenger walked on until they became one with the shadows in the hallway.

* * *

_Now why do I feel like I'm being watched? _Shinji asked herself. She spun around, spotting no one except for the empty road. _What the heck? Am I just being paranoid? Hmm. _She resumed her walking, still wondering.

"Let's go," whispered Ban in his softest audible voice. They tiptoed their way behind an orange car. "Let's make sure she remains in our range,"

"She'll notice us sooner or later, Ban-chan," said Ginji. "She seems like a pretty smart girl,"

"She ain't smart enough for the both of us, Ginji," said Ban while listening to Shinji's footsteps. "If we keep up our stealth mode, she won't spot us. Duck, you fool!"

"Sorry.. I just think we should leave her alone. Who knows? Maybe she really is Akabane-san's girlfriend,"

"Oh wow. That's believable," mocked Ban, grinning. "You should learn that some things are as possible as wood becoming water,"

"Huh?"

"That means it's never going to happen! Don't you know anything?"

"But you just invented that saying. How was I supposed to?"

"Shh! Time to move," Ban stood up and moved to another position.

Ginji sighed and followed him.

* * *

Author's Note: Gomenasai, minna-san! I'm really, really sorry! I was supposed to have updated this days ago but I have exams right now and so I need to study. Actually I need to start studying now for tomorrow's tests, but this is much more fun. I hope you'll be patient enough to wait for me. I only have two more days 'till summer break anyway. Yay! To those people who gave me review, arigatou! You've relieved me of my stress. Thank you once again. - 


	4. The Importance of Minding Your Own Busin...

FoUr

_The Importance of Minding Your Business_

Shinji entered the apartment as fast as she could. The feeling that someone was stalking her had grown too much for her to handle. It was creepy to think that someone was eyeing her every move. She felt it even after she had locked the door. Her heart beating fast, she walked into the living room.

"Jackal-san!" she gasped is surprise. The owner of the house was seated on the sofa, looking very comfortable in a white polo shirt with light blue vertical stripes and a pair of denim pants. He had never worn anything so casual before. Even his hair looked laid back tied in a ponytail. "I thought you were coming home late,"

"They just gave me the list of things they wanted done today," explained Akabane, observing his nails. "But they said I could accomplish all of them tomorrow. Change of plans is all. Why? Don't you like seeing me here?"

"O-of course I do!" Shinji said, embarrassed. "This is your house after all. Claiming it as my own would be wrong,"

"But this is your home, too, Shinji-chan," Akabane stood up to approach her. "Remember? You're my lover now, meaning everything I own is basically yours. I didn't give you any restrictions now did I?" Shinji shook her head. "I only desire for your own personal pleasures. As for my own…" He went close enough so that his body touched hers. He whispered in a rough voice, "…I doubt that you'll ever be able to give them to me,"

He stood back and smiled at her. She, in turn, looked at the side, disappointed with herself. When was her turn in satisfying him going to be? She knitted her brows and looked at the dark-haired man. "I can do it, Jackal-san! I can fulfill your desires, just like you can," She said, blushing furiously. What in the world was she saying?

_Some spirit_, Akabane thought. A smile of extreme amusement played on his thin lips. "Oh? But all of them involve pain. Besides, I'm hard to please. If you don't scream enough, I'm going to lose interest, and you won't like it when I'm bored… Shinji-chan,"

Shinji saw Jackal's eyes obtain a frightening character. It looked as though he was aching for something so badly, yet he was holding it back. Her mind was telling her to stop provoking him. At the same time, she registered the situation as a chance to finally witness the truth to Jackal's mysteriousness. What made him so dangerous, and up to what extent would he remain that way?

"Try me," were her last words before he pulled her into a searing kiss. He was like an animal, his tongue pushing into her mouth while her hands ripped at her clothes. He pushed her against the wall and kept her there. The feel of her against him made him feverish, and soon enough he had lost control of the savage deep inside him. He bit her lower lip until a metallic taste sent his taste buds and the rest of his body in heaven. Blood. It was what he lusted for, unlike other mature men who longed for sex and riches. No. He wasn't going to have any of that. Blood was at the top of his list.

Akabane sucked the liquid of life, causing Shinji's lips to become pale. He thought it was too little and proceeded to trailing kisses down her neck. He marked his territory with dark bruises before biting down effortlessly, for her skin was thin and could easily be injured. Shinji's voice stuck in her throat at the sensation that made her eyes fill with tears. She tried to push Jackal away, but alas. He was too strong. The pain was soon replaced by a tingling and overwhelming sensation as he licked the wound he had created clean. However, he wasn't about to finish.

"I need… more," he grunted. "More… blood…" Shinji heard this and used all of her strength to escape. She didn't realize that she had lost so much blood, and fell to the floor feeling weak and nauseous. She turned to look at Jackal who had brought out his knives. "Where are you going, Shinji-chan? I thought you said you didn't mind pain? You still have more pleasure to give me,"

Shinji's eyes grew. Akabane smiled, and his fangs began to grow. He closed in on her and—

"Ban-chan! Hey, Ban-chan!" Ginji shook his partner. Ban had been daydreaming, and at that moment he was sweating like a pig.

"Where is she?" demanded Ban. "Where's Jackal's girlfriend?"

"She's still inside the store," answered Ginji. "You told me to pay close attention, and you're the one whose mind's wandering. What happened to you?"

"Nothing, nothing," lied Ban as he wiped his face with a handkerchief. "But I saw terrible things, Ginji. I'm thinking they were premonitions. We can't let them happen in reality,"

"What? But Ban-chan, you don't have powers to see into the future,"

"They felt too real not to be true. We really have to protect that girl, or else she'll end up as Jackal's suck toy,"

Ginji became confused. "Suck toy? That's ridiculous, Ban-chan,"

"No more questions," Ban put a finger on Ginji's lips. "That girl's in danger. We have to get back her true consciousness. She's under his control,"

"Whatever you say, Ban-chan," said Ginji with a shrug. He didn't think Akabane was too evil not to have a love interest. He was still human.

But not in Ban's mind he wasn't.

* * *

Akabane arrived at his apartment at eleven in the evening. He had finished the job quite slowly for his standards, but he had been paid a big amount, which was good. He was thinking of all the things he was going to do with it when he spotted a chipmunk and a pineapple in the hallway. As he walked on, he saw Mido Ban and Amano Ginji outside his door. He smiled.

"Nice to see you here, Get Backers," a crisp voice said from behind. Ban and Ginji feared the worse and faced the speaker, who turned out to be the person playing in their minds. "By the way, how did you get here? Is there something you need?"

"N-no," Ginji answered nervously. "We were just, um, passing by you see, and…"

"Passing by, and ending up in my front door? What luck," Akabane lowered his hat and pulled out four knives. "More fun for me, I guess,"

The Get Backers quickly stood up and ran for their lives, knives going after them. Shinji opened the door the second the two were out of sight, and she looked cross the hall. No one was there. "Were you with someone, Jackal-san?" she asked him.

"Not at all," Akabane went inside. "I was merely talking to myself. May I ask why you're still awake at this hour?"

"I was reading this," Shinji held up a newly bought manga. "And I have more. See?" She opened a cabinet. Inside were about forty volumes of various manga. "I've been seeing them ever since I was a little girl, and I've always wanted to have one. I couldn't help myself. There were so many good titles,"

"Good for you," beamed Akabane. "I'm going to clean up and go to bed. Don't stay up 'till morning, alright?"

"I won't," Shinji sat back down on the couch and resumed her reading. A thought crossed her mind, and she went to the bathroom. "Jackal-san?"

Akabane opened the door. "What is it, Shinji-chan?"

"I think I left a manga in there," she said. "Could you get it for me, please?"

"Wait a sec," He walked away from the door but kept it open. Shinji went in since Akabane was still fully clothed. She saw a dozen bottles of pills in the sink. Some were open while others weren't. She grabbed one, and as she was about to twist the cap a hand stopped her. "Don't… touch these," Akabane warned. He gently pushed Shinji out of the way and arranged the bottles in the medicine cabinet.

"Do you… drink all of those, Jackal-san?" inquired Shinji. "Oh! Are you sick or something? Let me help you,"

"I'm sick, yes, but what I have is controllable," said Akabane monotonously. "As long as I take my medication, I'm fine. No need to worry about me," He didn't face her while he said this.

"That's good. I'll make sure you get better. Well goodnight, Jackal-san,"

Akabane stopped her from leaving by grabbing her by the arm, and then he kissed her. At first she was taken aback, albeit seconds later she felt comfortable and gave in with only her folded hands in front of her chest separating them. He tightened his grasp around her, deepening their osculation. He withdrew after a while, leaving her half-lidded and red. She went out of the bathroom slowly, still entranced by the unexpected action of Jackal's. The man could only smile despite his terrible secret. He locked the door and took the rest of his pills in peace. He stared at his bony hands that had been covered in blood too many times to be counted. He thought he was never going to fear anything, but he conceived that idea wrong, because one thing suddenly haunted his mind:

He was going to have to protect Shinji from all peril; with all his might he was willing to do that. However, he himself was part of that danger. Would he be able to contain his natural instincts? Or will it take over his entire being, and destroy them both?

* * *

Author's Note: Wow. It took me several revisions to write this particular chapter. Wonder why… Well school's out, and so I'm free to update as often as possible. Whee! I realized that I could complete a single chapter in one day (since they're always so short) and that I want to make another fanfic for a different anime. Let's see… I've come up with an updating schedule, and this one I'm going to update every Tuesdays and Fridays. Yes. That's a reasonable arrangement. Of course, if I get hyped I might update on some other day or whatever. Hehe. 


End file.
